Happiness, a tear drop away
by Death of Me 73
Summary: Her guns were her only friends. That and Keaton. She didn't trust these... Men... as she called them. She always hated Marines, and he was no exception. But there was something about him she found... luring and irresistible. Reviews are appreciated! NZ
1. Chapter 1

She approached the huge switch and pulled it down. The lights flickered and color came back into the area. Glancing around and taking in her surroundings was the best idea, but she had other things on her mind as she flipped open the box. A golden light shone from it and weapons shone before her eyes. She picked up the weapon she got, somewhat looking at it with disgust. "It will do nicely..." she snickered and pumped it, the shell in place waiting to blow someone's – or something's – brains out.

Another person pulled her out of her thoughts and she swung around, ready to shoot but halted when she saw the person's trademark goggles with a toxic symbol on them. They did nothing to constrict his vision though. "Hey Keaton." She said, throwing him the shotgun she didn't care much for. He caught it, laughing slightly and checking to see if she pumped it correctly. She did, and he looked at her fussing with the box. It was amusing, none-the-less as she kicked the box and it opened. She let out a squeal of delight and picked the gun out of the light. It was a machine-gun with a belt wrapped around it. "The Commando!" she said, lifting off the safety and shooting at the glass and metal frames above them. Shards rained down, and a moan coursed through the empty place. Keaton turned around, frowning and looking down the stairs across from the chain link gate. A legless zombie was crawling up the stairs in a futile attempt to kill them. He smiled, aimed the shotgun with one hand and shot the zombie. It rang out as it gave one final moan before falling to the ground, dead again. He walked back to the girl who was sitting down, stretching and yawning. He sat down next to her, his white lab coat spreading out on the cement. The shirt under was black, with two swords crossed. He propped one leg up, an arm on the leg and his other leg out, his green pants in his combat boots and his boots laced tight enough so his feet and legs were snug. His fingers ran through his thick white hair that spread down his back; he didn't look old at all. The age you could guess was 16, and that would be partially right. He was 19, and glanced over at the girl that looked content sleeping.

She was also 19, a little younger though by about 2 months. Her brown hair draped across her shirt which showed a skull with a rose in its mouth. The stem of the rose was bleeding which was colored white, contrasting against the black background of the actual shirt. Her pants were loose, white with pockets and her shoes were high leather boots, going to just below her knees. Her hair was straight and bunched in a ponytail, his was wild and untamed. He ran a hand along her shallow cheekbone; it went along with her curves. He had a slim body, but was strong despite his appearance. He rubbed his eyes from under his goggles, his boney hand adjusting them. The rims were yellow, but the rest of it all was green. The toxic waste symbol was a lighter green than the rest of it, but it worked well. His eyes were a golden color, which you could only see if he took off his goggles. Her eyes were a royal blue, the color of sapphire. When she looked around you could see a sparkle in her eye no matter what she was looking at. A smile broke his face, and he rubbed her cheek for a few more seconds until the peace was broken by a moan. His face dropped as he shook her violently causing her to jump up, grabbing her Commando and aiming around with it.

He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, and she responded by grabbing onto his arm and leading him down the stairs. He followed her without questions. She led him down to a giant opening area, debris everywhere and windows with bars and wood planks being torn down by the undead, but that's not what she focused on. There were stairs which led to a great camping spot and an opening. She let go of his arm and ran to a control pad, pressing buttons that probably did nothing until she heard a voice ring out confirming the lunar lander was activated. The voice sounded Russian, but she took no note of it as she stood atop the staircase, challenging the zombies below. And challenge her they did as one by one they ascended the staircase only to be mowed down by the bullets from her gun. Her face was serious, and she handled them like it was an everyday chore.

Keaton, however, was very busy due to only having a shotgun. He kept calm though, and shot a group of four zombies which became decapitated from the shells burst. Blood flecked into his hair, onto his once pristine lab coat and onto his boots. He smirked, kicking back a zombie and shooting it without hesitation. Looking back to make sure the girl was safe, he panicked as a stray zombie sprinted to her from behind. He didn't waste any time getting down there, he got off his small catwalk, onto the metal as the lunar lander descended into its platform causing smoke to drift everywhere from the fire, and knocked the zombie to the ground. She didn't notice; she was in a trance watching the zombies die and swiftly reloading when needed. He shot the zombie, blood flying onto the murder scene and he turned back to face his window only to see zombies pouring down the stairs. And after _HIS _girl! He looped his arm around her waist, causing her to drop the magazine she was reloading with and dragged her onto the lunar lander, slamming a button causing it to take off. She grunted as it lifted off into the air, and looked down to notice he was still down there. "Keaton!" she screamed, watching the crowd of zombies grow. He was overwhelmed, and he knew it. But as long as she was safe, he would be fine. A zombie scratched him, tearing his coat and he shot them, the shotgun now out of shells. _Shit… _he cursed to himself, ran past the zombies and onto the catwalk. There was a fence bordering it, but the part in front of him was bent and torn off. Taking one last glance at the zombies behind him, he jumped onto the ground below, grunting when he hit the bottom and started running in the direction of where the lunar lander went.

She landed, and as soon as the bars went down she sprinted up a small flight of stairs and onto a circular balcony overlooking a centrifuge. She opened a double metal door, reloaded her Commando and dashed outside. She looked both directions, one way open and one way sealed off with a chain link fence like in the power room. She turned toward the moans and ran, only seeing a giant horde of zombies in the way. "Keaton!" she screamed, hoping he would show up. The zombies turned toward her, moaning at new prey and stumbled over each other to get to the fresh meat. The other one was already gone, and their hunger was unsatisfied. She bristled, and her teeth clenched together. "You bastards…!" she yelled, unleashing hell with her bullets. They were torn apart easily and blood stained the ground and walls, seeping into the earth eternally. One of the zombies shrieked as it reached out to touch the girl but she shot its arm off in a burst and then its head exploded into little brain parts. She was shaking and hadn't noticed it until now as she fell on the ground, choking back tears. _Where are you..._ Someone touched her shoulder, and she looked at the boy. Blinking once or twice, she pulled him down to her level and hugged him not letting go. He didn't want her to let go either, he had hid behind the sentry gun and most of the debris from the zombies, and was unhappy to cause her even the littlest bit of distress. They got up after a few minutes of comfort, and walked back to the lunar lander spot. She pressed the buttons and the lunar lander flew to its destination, waiting to be used for an escape. She sighed and lay down under a chalk outline of a grenade bag, Keaton sat on a group of boxes across from her and under a television screen that showed nothing but the box and sometimes the illuminati symbol but he didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what anything meant. How they got here was a mystery, and how they would get out of here was even bigger. He sighed, taking off his goggles and looking at the sky for anything unusual. Nothing but the beam of light straying from the mystery box, and it was surprisingly peaceful. The peacefulness was broken slightly by a little bit of music. He looked around for the source, but couldn't find it and stood up, walking toward the direction. It was a machine next to a shelf. It stood a head taller than him, and said PH-D Flopper. He snickered at the name, but then wondered what kind of machine it was. Poking at one of the lights, he found it did nothing. He pushed it, it did nothing. _Stupid machine… What are you supposed to do! _He thought, outraged and kicked it. It shook and a bottle rolled out. He picked it up; the liquid inside was purple and there was a sticker with the same toxic symbol on it, but it was white on a purple backround and it looked to have lines coming out of it. He unscrewed the bottle cap, and took a swig but coughed and threw it against the shelf, knocking a few things off. "Gross!" he yelled, and then covered his mouth. The girl came in, wondering what happened.

"You talked…?" she asked, her eyes lighting up even more. She took note of his German accent, the way it sounded soft like feathers, and desperate to be let out. He looked away, wiping his mouth. It was disgusting, tasted like prunes. She sighed, kicked the same machine and picked up the bottle. "You should talk more…" she said, frowning. "You have a nice voice..." He shook his head, he was mute. He had wished his little sister to go away and never return. She was 5. Later that school day she was abducted by someone. They never found her, and they never found who was guilty. He wanted to cry again, but he wouldn't. His calm face returned but he laughed as she spit the disgusting drink out. "Gross! Tastes like prunes!" She exclaimed, throwing the bottle down. Looking at the shelf, she noticed a doll on the ground. She picked it up, and examined it. It looked like a Japanese officer, and right as she was about to put it on the shelf it talked.

"Who are you?" she took a step back; it had said it in a high pitched voice. Looking at Keaton, he shook his head and she looked at it again.

"What the heck...? What kind of doll is that?" she said, questioning the doll. He shrugged, walking outside next to a few barrels and yawning. She did too and sat down next to him, taking a few glances around the place. Looking behind herself, there was a giant mural of the CCCP and Russians. She looked at her friend, he was already asleep and he looked peaceful. _So peaceful... _she thought, and wiped a little bit of dried blood off of his face. He stirred but didn't wake up, and thats what she wanted. She walked off the pad, through a door and up some stairs to the power room, where the box lay dormant. Opening it, she scanned her surroundings and noticed the rocket. _How did i not notice that before? _she wondered until she heard a little girl giggling. She turned her attention back to the box and found a bloody teddy bear rising out of it. It had one eye missing and an ear torn off. It floated up into the air, along with the box and disappeared.

"Bye bye!" It exclaimed, and the teenager stared at the sky in hate.

"Who are you?" she asked, sounding curious but mad as well. It was met with a more sinister laugh, and a half demonic voice taunting her.

"Wouldn't you like to know... Elizabeth."

"Yes i would!" Elizabeth said, now frightened a little bit. "And how do you know my name!" A beam of light shone into the sky and she turned her attention to it. Walking down back to the lunar lander pad, she sighed. _How did she know my name... and who is she? _Keaton stirred next to her, and she turned to face him. His face was contorted in pain, apparently suffering from a nightmare. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and put her head on his shoulder.

_Where are we... And why are we here... _

**A.N. : Alright so this is my first story on FF, hope you like it! Reviews and criticism is appreciative, they make me happy. C: I give out free cookies.**

**This is probably an unoriginal story, but it is going to take place in Ascension if you cant tell and have our favorite Zombie Hunters! ... in about 2-3 chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth woke up from her sleep, disoriented and confused. And none the less Keaton wasn't sitting next to her. She sat up and started panicking, hoping he didn't get eaten. Ever since she got separated in the mall and lost her mom, she had been keen on sticking with one other person. Eventually her mom found the child in one of the bathroom stalls in the food court, crying. Getting up, she tried to calm herself down which did little to comfort her. _It's ok… He probably went in search for the box… Speaking of the box… _She looked up and saw the blue light where it was before she fell asleep. Speaking of sleep, she felt so much better than when she arrived. Walking past the Centrifuge room, she approached the chain-link gate. It was shut, so he couldn't have gone this way… _could he? _She opened it, and walked down a curving hallway with a boarded up window before it opening up to a small space. It had a generator in the center with pipes leading into a pool of water.

The box was on the farthest side which sat by another vending machine, glowing orange and humming a similar tune to PH-D Flopper but it had a softer tone. It sounded like it was sung by a woman as she approached the two, and went for the box. The eerie jingle rang out and she looked at the weapon she got with confusion. It was a black crossbow, and it had bolts with little C4 chunks strapped to the tip of it. She picked it up, clearly confused and fiddled with one of the bolts. Accidentally cutting one of her fingers trying to pull it back, she managed to lock it in place and popped a bolt in. _A crossbow here… This is new… _Elizabeth wondered as she aimed at the wall, shooting it. Beeping ensued, and she stared at the bolt until it exploded leaving a hole in the wall along with bits of shrapnel all over the ground. She looked at it in awe before slinging the crossbow on her back and the pouch of bolts on her hip. She used the box a few more times, getting a FN FAL, a Galil, and a Doll that looked like the one by PH-D Flopper. She sat down next to the Stamin-Up machine and looked at the doll.

It was a medium sized doll, about the size of both her palms. It had a design like a mother wrapped in cloth, but it was all glazed wood. A cut around its waist showed where the bottom and the top of the doll met, and she twisted it. It did nothing at first until she pulled off the top. A smaller doll showed itself, having a design of a Russian. It didn't look happy at all, lines giving the illusion of an expression before it hopped out of the base. She watched it blink blue, before it opened up and exploded not too far from her. Two more dolls popped out, and one of them opened to reveal another doll as they all exploded one after another. She wiped the dust off of her pants, now a shade of rust from the dirt and blood. Little pieces of wood had embedded themselves in the dirt and in the water, some had gotten near her feet a few yards away. She sighed, looking around at the sky. Stars were barely visible because of the floodlights around the area. _That's what I get for being in a cosmodrome. _She muttered to herself, Keaton totally escaping her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Doc, what are you doing?"<p>

"Dempsey what does it look like I'm doing?" the Nazi replied, irritated. Dempsey just groaned, impatience settling in and he kicked a piece of debris.

"It looks like you're doing nothing, as always." He replied and kicked a piece of debris at Richtofen. "I thought you were reprogramming the teleporter."

"I am damn it! Hush!" He stomped his foot in the ground and turned to face the American. Normally he would be able to keep his cool, but the teleporter was being stubborn. "Zhe doctor cannot work with you in the same area! Get out!" he yelled. To Dempsey, making him angry was a goal and it put a smile on his face. The German however, was unamused and looked like a child throwing a temper-tantrum. "Get. Out."

"You know… I like it in here. How 'bout no." Tank said, sitting down and kicking his feet back on a theater chair. It earned a creak from the huge structure, and he took no note. Edward growled, rewiring wires and messing with the internal structure of the gigantic machine. They had been teleported from the Zombie factory, where it all started, to a run-down theater. The only catch was that it was in the future. Richtofen and Dr. Maxis had not intended for the machines to time-travel so it came as a great surprise to him. He got lost in thought before something shocked him, and he jumped from the machine. "Hehe doc, your machines turning against you?" The Nazi threw the cords down and stomped out of the theater toward the dressing room, clearly distressed.

_Why does he keep bothering me! I cannot work in the same premises as him! _A giggle interrupted his thoughts, along with a demonic 'Bye bye!' followed by a strain of Russian curses. "Samanzha… Didn't I teach you a lesson about zhis?" he muttered, the box appearing in front of him. He opened it and waited, tapping his foot impatiently before it gave him one of his favorite guns. Picking up the gun with a high pitched squeal he propped it on his shoulder and smiled like a kid that was given candy. "Could it be zhe DG-3, zhe DG-3 made just for me? Ahahha!" he laughed manically as Dempsey walked into the room, giving the Doctor an immediate annoyed feature. "Marine." He spat as it was some sort of insult.

"Nazi." The other retorted, opening the box. Out shone a gun, a SMG, very small. "Box this isn't funny…" he said as the gun sank into the box. Richtofen observed, watching the American get a bad gun after the next. The next thing wasn't funny though as he plucked a cymbal monkey from the air, dynamite strapped to its back as a timer bomb. "Aw, a little bundle of badass." He cooed to the inanimate object, poking its nose. Edward rolled his eyes, irritated.

"Not Dempsey! He doesn't deserve the fun!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out and taking the monkeys. It took a moment for Tank to realize it, and then he started yelling curses. Edward yelled his own curses in German before taking off across the theater, a fuming American in tow and a confused Russian walking past them.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all!" Elizabeth yelled, stubbing her toe as she ran. She still hadn't found Keaton, and the zombies were back. She kicked one that was in front of her, only to stumble into another zombie who was slow at realizing it and let its prey slip through his grasps.<p>

"No!" one of the undead screamed as its head was blown off. _They can speak…? _This Cosmodrome was becoming freakier by the minute. Getting lost in thought, the zombies fell until it was a trickle of crawlers. They seemed to say their own phrases, yelling words lost in shrieks and rotten flesh. She went back to the Stamin-up room and opened the other door, a yellow sign next to it with a black drawing of one of the Lunar Landers. Walking through, she looked at three barrels next to a chalk drawing. It had another doll, looking like the Japanese one except this one had blonde hair, and a field outfit. "Marines." She spat, unhappy with it. Her father had been in the marines. He never came home and found life with a foreigner. "Good for nothing." She walked past the matryoshka and it dog-whistled as you would when a hot girl walks by. Glancing back, she walked to the doll yet again and picked it up. Her hand tightened around it and she chucked it as far as possible. It hit something and fell, breaking open and showing a piece of paper. She didn't notice though, because she was already making her way to the lunar lander, pressing buttons on the control pad to call it. The Russian voice confirmed it and it flew over, leaving smoke trails. As it landed, she gasped at what was on it.

It was Keaton, curled around the bottom of the lander, fast asleep and unaware of anything. How he didn't get eaten by the zombies was a mystery. She heard him sigh and stretch. It reminded her of a cat and she snickered, getting on the lunar lander pad in an empty space. Before she could mess with the buttons, something fell on her head and onto the ground in front of her. It was the teddy bear from the box, only it held a sickle that looked like it had a wicked sharp edge. _So glad that didn't impale my face… or scratch me. _A small drop of blood dripped out of her arm. _Nevermind. _She picked it up, only to have it disappear in a cloud of feathers followed by a giggle and the lunar lander being activated. Accidentally inhaling one of them, she coughed until it landed into the centrifuge room while it was spinning and stopped after a few seconds. It finally floated to the ground, and she wiped off the sweat that had crowded her face during her coughing fit. The German at her feet woke up, and yawned. "Oh, good morning. Not like it's morning or night or whatever time it is." She waved one of her hands in the air, and he got up while brushing dirt off. "It's a mystery how you didn't get eaten by the zombies or taken prisoner. Maybe the child up there is watching over you." She finished that with sarcasm dripping off her lips. Or maybe it was the blood that had splattered all over her face when she was fighting zombies. "Well, come on, follow me to the box." As they walked up the stairs, she jumped as a legless zombie reached for her. _Forgot about them. _She killed a few, and left one to fend for itself. Not like it needed to, it was part of the undead horde.

* * *

><p>"Doc hurry the fuck up!" Dempsey yelled, shooting a zombie off of a Japanese soldier with his M16. The Jap nodded to him as a symbol of thanks, and continued killing.<p>

"Dempsey don't rush me! I'm trying!" he replied, straining his voice to be heard over gunfire and moans. A zombie reached for him but was covered by the Russian. "Great shooting from a drunk Russian, how quaint!" he replied from the cover. _The teleporter HAS to work... _he cried out in his head, hoping that what he was doing was correct.

"What are you, fucking Rasputin? DIE!" the russian cried out, throwing a grenade into the crowd. It made some of them legless and exploding others that released noxious gas. It killed a few of the zombies, helping the survivors un-intentionally.

"Nikolai, a little help?" the American yelled, beating the zombies back with his gun. He had run out of ammo in the process of trying to help Takeo who was now backing up next to Richtofen, planting Anti-personal mines in the way. Nikolai turned around, shooting zombies and being careful not to shoot his comrade.

"It's done! Get in here!" Edward screamed, turning around and shooting his Thundergun. Nikolai ran to Richtofen, and so did Dempsey just as he pushed the button. The blue lightning surrounded them, and they felt the so familiar ground slip from under their feet.

* * *

><p>The zombies looked around confused until their heads popped and a defeated sigh filled the air. "YOU FAILED AGAIN! Damn it why won't zhey DIE!" a little girl cried out, stomping around. "Vati, where are zhey going next?" A man walked up next to her. He was wearing a scientist's outfit and glasses were set upon his head for decoration to make him look smarter. His once brown eyes were now red, glowing ever so slightly. The child was wearing a cream-colored dress with a bow in the back that was black. Her eyes were glowing white, no pupils visible. Her black hair was matted, and went down to the center of her back.<p>

"Zhe are going to Russia, mien child." He replied, his voice reverberating. A dog walked up to them, its fur dripping off and on fire. She sat down and pet it, it responded by curling up against her. Its eyes were yellow, and its teeth were extra sharp.

"Flossi why didn't you kill them?" she asked it. Flossi dipped its head and whined. It sounded more like a growl. She sighed, pinching her nose. Panning to the Cosmodrome, she looked at the couple using the box. "So sweet… More players for mien little game.

**A.N. Kay next chapter up. Edited it ever so slightly and fixed a few errors. Reviews appreciated, along with Constructive critisism. **


End file.
